StarGate Vs Transformers
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El comando SG-1 se enfrenta a la terrible amenaza de los Decepticons y sólo con la ayuda de Optimus Prime y los Autobots podrán tener una opción de detenerlos.
1. Uno

**STARGATE VS TRANSFORMERS**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 1 **

**Nota del Autor****: **Optimus Prime, Megatron, Autobots y Decepticons son propiedad exclusiva de Hasbro Properties Group.

* * *

_Me llamo Optimus Prime._

_Soy el líder de los Autobots. Pertenezco a la raza de los Transformers, unos organismos mecánicos que habitábamos el planeta Cybertron._

_Hace millones de años, nuestro mundo fue arrasado por las barbaridades de una guerra sin sentido contra una facción renegada de nuestra especie… unos disidentes que se autoproclamaron a si mismos con el nombre de Decepticons._

_Con Cybertron agotado y sin recursos energéticos para sustentar la vida, mis Autobots y yo abordamos El Arca, una astronave que nos llevaría a un nuevo mundo donde podríamos encontrar una segunda oportunidad. Otro planeta con energía suficiente capaz de restaurar nuestro hogar. _

_Pero la desgracia vino con nosotros y el enemigo, los Decepticons, abordaron la nave que nos llevaba, en un intento de sabotear la misión que nos habíamos propuesto._

_Combatimos._

_En mitad de esa lucha, el destino quiso que El Arca cayera a la Tierra, sepultándose en las profundidades del monte que los humanos llamaron mas tarde Saint Hillary, en donde por varios miles de años, permanecimos dormidos y desactivados, esperando el despertar… _

_Llegó cuando fuimos finalmente reanimados por la computadora del Arca, luego de que el hasta entonces inactivo volcán donde descansábamos entró en erupción, y reformados por ella con la capacidad de adoptar como formas alternas las de los vehículos o armas de la Tierra. _

_Volvíamos a vivir, si, solo para ver como también lo hacia el enemigo, quienes ahora nos desafiaban en medio de un mundo inocente y ajeno a nuestra guerra._

_No teníamos más opción. Debíamos detenerlos. _

_La Humanidad estaba en juego ahora…_

* * *

SALA DE EMBARQUE DEL STARGATE.

SGC. POR LA TARDE.

El SG-1 emergió del brillante Portal con el semblante agotado. A la cabeza del grupo iba el Coronel Cameron Mitchell, quien una vez que descendió de la rampa y se reencontró con el General Landry, le comunicó las últimas novedades de la misión.

-Los Ori han convertido a su Fe al planeta Armantia – dijo, malhumorado – Fue inútil insistir. Salimos por los pelos.

-Si, el Prior de Armantia casi nos liquida. El muy miserable – se quejó Vala Mal Doran, pasando por delante de los dos hombres, moviendo la cabeza negativamente - ¡Si tan solo me hubieran dejado ponerlo en su lugar…!

-No es una idea muy razonable, querida Vala. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que estamos hablando de un Prior – le recordó Daniel Jackson, bajando detrás de ella.

-Mal… muy mal – Landry se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo – Cada día los Ori nos roban mas planetas. ¿Es que no hay forma de detenerlos?

-Creo que probamos todas las conocidas y seguimos sin tener éxito, Señor – Jackson se sacó sus gafas y las limpió con un pañuelo lentamente, mientras hablaba con su superior – La efectividad de los Ori radica en su persistencia en convertir al Origen a cada raza que visitan… y en que si se niegan, simplemente… los exterminan.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos el arma de Merlín… - masculló Mitchell.

-Lo sé, Cameron, lo sé – el General se volvió, marchando hacia la salida de la habitación – Descansen. Por el momento, basta de Oris. Ya nos ocuparemos de ellos en la próxima ocasión… con mejor suerte, espero.

Obedeciendo la orden, el SG-1 se encaminó fuera de la sala, deseando después de otro durísimo día de trabajo algo de paz.

_Lamentablemente, eso estaba lejos de llegar… _

* * *

ENTRADA AL COMPLEJO SUBTERRANEO. CUARTEL GENERAL DEL SGC.

MAS TARDE…

Los primeros en verlo llegar fueron los soldados que montaban guardia en la entrada del túnel cilíndrico de la montaña.

Perplejos, observaron como aquel inmenso helicóptero negro descendió en la calzada, justo detrás del portón exterior de acceso a la base.

-¿Es de los nuestros? – preguntó alguien, confundido.

No hubo respuesta inmediata y nadie pareció descender de la nave recién llegada. Apagando sus motores, el helicóptero se quedó completamente quieto… como esperando algo.

-Tenemos confirmación del interior del complejo – informó un soldado a su capitán – El General Landry dice que definitivamente no espera a nadie. Dio la orden de detener a los pasajeros e interrogarlos.

Con sus órdenes impuestas, un destacamento de soldados comandados por el capitán partieron a rodear el vehículo aéreo, las armas en alto.

-¡Está en propiedad del Gobierno, amigo!_ ¡Salga e identifiquese!_

-Muy bien. Si insisten… - dijo una voz extraña, emergiendo del aparato.

El capitán y sus hombres se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al comprobar que a pesar de haber surgido de su interior… _**¡El helicóptero estaba vacío! **_

¡Nadie lo piloteaba!

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Hubo un movimiento. De repente, las hélices de la aeronave se plegaron. Luego, con un ruidoso proceso de transformación, todo el helicóptero se convirtió ante los azorados ojos que lo observaban, en un gigantesco y terrible robot.

-¡Mierda! – el capitán retrocedió, espantado - ¡Fuego! _¡Fuego!_ ¡Bajen a esa cosa!

Las armas vomitaron una lluvia de balas, las cuales rebotaron en la exoarmadura oscura del robot, sin dañarlo.

-¡A un lado, humanos! – bramó la criatura comenzando a caminar con pasos pesados hasta la entrada del túnel. En su trayecto, derribó gente y vallas por igual, como si ni siquiera existieran.

-¡Den el alerta! ¡Esa cosa pretende entrar! – grito el capitán, en medio del caos que se desató.

Ignorándolos completamente, el misterioso autómata destrozó con los puños la entrada al cuartel general, provocando una feroz explosión.

…A continuación, se introdujo en la montaña…

Dentro del SGC, la alarma no tardó en dispararse.

Jackson salió de su cuarto y chocó con Mitchell en la vuelta de la esquina, en un pasillo. Detrás de ellos, se les unieron Teal'c, Carter y Vala.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? – preguntó.

-Ni idea. Pareciera que estamos bajo alguna especie de ataque – contestó Mitchell, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de Landry.

-¡Los Ori! – exclamó Vala, con una mano en la boca.

-Imposible. Todavía están a años luz de la Tierra – replicó Carter.

-_¿Y se supone que eso sea un consuelo? _

El General salió a su encuentro, justo cuando un estruendo terrible los sacudió a todos…

-¡Están invadiéndonos! – dijo, sosteniéndose de una columna.

-¿Quiénes? – inquirió Jackson, los ojos abiertos de estupor.

El General iba a responder cuando el estruendo se repitió… viniendo esta vez de la Sala de Embarque del StarGate.

Para cuando el SG-1 llegó al lugar, mas soldados armados prestaban batalla contra el misterioso robot atacante, el cual, se había abierto un camino por toda la montaña hasta allí.

-¿Qué es eso? – Vala señaló a la figura imponente que se erguía desafiando la balacera con la cual, en vano, intentaban detenerlo.

Ajeno al caos desatado, el robot estiró unas manos descomunales hacia el anillo del Portal y tiró… arrancándolo de su sitio.

-¡Se esta robando el StarGate! – gritó Mitchell, tomando un arma y comenzando a disparar también contra el bruto mecánico.

Con el Portal entre sus manos, el gigante de hierro se volvió hacia ellos. En su rostro, una especie de sorna burla sarcástica se manifestaba.

-¡Tontos humanos! – espetó. En el interior del Silo, la voz de aquella cosa resonaba como un fuelle amplificado - ¿Pretenden detener a Vortex con balas? ¡Una completa perdida de tiempo!

El robot levantó un pie en el aire. Lo descargó con furia en el suelo, provocando un violento temblor que barrió con los soldados que le disparaban.

-¡Considérense afortunados, bolsas de carne! ¡Si Megatron no me hubiera dado la orden de solo traerle esto de inmediato, los freiría a todos! – dijo.

Cargando el StarGate sobre sus hombros, les dio la espalda y pegó un salto… atravesando el techo del Silo y abriendo un nuevo camino hacia el exterior, mediante más destrucción.

Confundidos y milagrosamente ilesos, Landry y el SG-1 salieron de entre las ruinas en las que quedó convertida la Sala de Embarque, con un solo pensamiento en sus mentes:

¡SE HABIAN ROBADO EL STARGATE!

* * *

SALA DE REUNIONES. SGC.

TIEMPO DESPUES…

El General Landry, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, contemplaba junto con el SG-1 un video tomado por las cámaras de seguridad, del ataque del robot.

Cuando la imagen enfocó al "Hombre de Hojalata" (como "cariñosamente" le llamó Vala) en su máximo esplendor, en la Sala de Embarque, detuvo la cinta.

-Quiero respuestas – dijo, serio – Acabamos de ser asaltados… ¿Por qué cosa?

-Nunca vi maquinaria como esa, Señor – intervino Carter, pensativa – Detalladamente, pareciera una especie de autómata de alguna clase, inmune a las balas y con la camaleónica habilidad de convertirse en un helicóptero, si nos fiamos del testimonio de quienes le vieron llegar.

-Eso si, no un helicóptero cualquiera – Mitchell extendió a Landry unas fotos – PAV Americano, AF-4500. Nave para guerras pesadas… muy pesadas.

-Tiene estilo. Admiro eso – recalcó Vala, logrando que Jackson carraspeara incomodo - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Lo que yo quiero saber, es sencillamente su origen – continuó Landry - ¿Quién lo envía? ¿Es otro truco de los Ori, quizás?

-Creo que los Ori no tiene que ver con esto, General – opinó Jackson – Ellos nunca se valdrían de autómatas para llevar a cabo sus ataques. Confían más bien en enlistar para las guerras a cientos de fieles de carne y hueso. Ese es más bien su estilo…

-Como fuera. Esa cosa se robó el StarGate. Ese es el punto – Mitchell tomó la palabra una vez mas – Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que sabia de su existencia.

-¿Y con que objetivo lo sustrajo?

-Quizás quiera viajar a otro planeta – dijo Vala, interrumpiendo – No lo culpo. A veces la Tierra resultar ser extremadamente… Bueno… _¿Qué?_

Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en ella. Daniel volvió a carraspear, incomodo.

-Tal vez lo que ella dice no sea errado – sugirió Teal'c – Por las palabras y la forma en la que nos habló, ciertamente esa criatura podría ser extraterrestre.

-¿Ven? ¡Teal'c piensa exactamente como yo! – Vala sonrió satisfecha, pero se arrepintió cuando el Jaffa no festejó su ocurrencia - ¡Bah! ¡Hoy todos están de mal humor! – refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos - Menudo planeta de amargos, este…

Se produjo el silencio. Landry pensaba, con el rostro serio.

-Esto esta mal… demasiado mal- dijo - ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el StarGate en momentos como este! ¡Debe haber alguna forma de averiguar adónde se lo llevaron!

-Creo que podríamos rastrear los pulsos residuales del Portal con ayuda de los aparatos del laboratorio científico, Señor – aventuró Carter – Como usted bien sabe, el StarGate emite un pulso de energía en todo momento… Es como una señal, una firma… Si lo rastreamos, podremos saber si sigue en la Tierra, en dónde está y si no… adónde podría haber sido llevado.

-Háganlo – Landry se puso de pie – Señores… A trabajar. Sea cosa de los Ori o no, necesitamos el StarGate. ¡Y urgente!

* * *

EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL MONTE SAINT HILLARY.

EL ARCA. MIENTRAS TANTO…

Optimus Prime esperaba con cierta ansiedad el informe del movimiento de los Decepticons. Mientras lo hacia, observaba por los foto-receptores que eran sus ojos cómo el trabajo de reparación que sus Autobots realizaban en el Arca daba sus frutos.

Hacia ya varios años que los Transformers llevaban en la Tierra, escondidos, acostumbrándose a combatir a sus enemigos mortales de manera furtiva, pero Prime suspiraba por regresar algún día a su planeta natal… el mundo que les dio origen.

**Cybertron**.

_¿Qué seria de él? _

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuándo otro robot se le acercó. Era el mentado informe que esperaba…

-Por como vienes a mí, Ironhide, no son noticias buenas, me imagino – dijo.

-Para nada, Optimus – Ironhide negó con su voluminosa cabeza de metal – Han ido demasiado lejos esta vez… muy lejos.

Prime aguardó pacientemente hasta que su subalterno terminó de relatarle lo que ocurrió. Cuando finalizó, el Autobot se dirigió a una consola de computadora y activó un altoparlante. Habló directo a todos los habitantes del Arca.

-¡Autobots! ¡Prepárense para situación de emergencia extrema! ¡Código Z!

-¿Qué haremos, Optimus?

-Lo que me temía, Ironhide. Lo que mas siempre, siempre temí que inevitablemente llegaría: **involucrar a los humanos en nuestra guerra**. ¡Ruego que no sea demasiado tarde!

**Continuara… **


	2. Dos

**STARGATE VS TRANSFORMERS**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 2**

DESIERTO DE KATAR, CERCA DE IRAK.

CIERTO TIEMPO DESPUES…

Vestidos con sus uniformes militares de ropa de asalto y portando armas cargadas y listas, el SG-1 y varios soldados que les acompañaban atravesaron las dunas del desierto a bordo de unos vehículos todoterreno especiales construidos por el SGC.

Gracias al ingenio de Carter, el rastro del StarGate fue más que claro para los aparatos que poseían y que indicaron que el Portal había sido llevado por la criatura de metal a través de medio planeta, exactamente a alguna parte del desierto de Katar, una zona cercana al conflictivo Irak.

Ir hasta aquel país significaba muchos sentimientos encontrados para los americanos. Por un lado, todavía seguían en pie muchas guerras que se estaban desarrollando por allí; por el otro, no hacia mucho que el régimen dictatorial que los gobernaba había caído… y, sin embargo, la paz estaba lejos de hacerse presente.

Por esa y muchas razones mas, cuando el SG-1 y su comitiva de gente atravesaron el desierto, lo hicieron con mucha cautela… ya que no solo eran extraterrestres siempre los enemigos que podían hacerles daño. A veces, en la misma Tierra existían peligros sin igual con los cuales lidiar.

-Nos acercamos – anunció Carter, sentada al lado de Mitchell en uno de los todoterreno – La señal es cada vez mas fuerte por aquí - insistió, mostrándole una pequeña computadora portátil en la cual brillaban unas luces.

-Bien – el Coronel dio la orden de detener la caravana en aquel sitio. Se bajó hacia la calcinante arena (hacía tanto calor que atravesaba con facilidad sus botas), se colocó un par de gafas oscuras para Sol y se volvió hacia sus compañeros – Haremos lo que sigue del trayecto a pie. Tengan las armas listas para cualquier eventualidad y, recuerden, que pese a que el viejo Hussein esta muerto, Irak y sus alrededores no es zona… muy recomendable para cualquier americano.

El grupo obedeció. Todos procedieron a cargar las armas antes de marchar. En esta ocasión, los de la sección de ciencias del SGC habían construido unos nuevos modelos de fusiles que utilizaban balas perforadoras con punta de titanio. Con ellas, esperaban que si se encontraban con algún robot, esta vez pudieran perforar su armadura sin problemas.

-Espero que los chicos del laboratorio hicieran bien su trabajo – le confesó Mitchell a Teal'c, mientras caminaban – Odiaría que estos "nenes" se estropearan en el peor momento.

-Por eso yo prefiero confiar en mi Lanza – dijo el Jaffa, levantándola – Jamás me ha defraudado.

-Ojala que esta vez no sea la excepción, amigo – el Coronel suspiró – Ojala que no.

Pasó una hora.

Bajo el asfixiante calor abrasador desértico, el SG-1 marchó con la esperanza de hallar su StarGate en aquel inhóspito sitio. En un alto del camino, Vala Mal Doran se desplomó sobre un montículo de arena, aprovechando para descansar.

-¡Me rindo! – dijo - ¡Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, me quedaba en casa! ¡Condenado calor! Si sigo así un minuto mas, me voy a deshidratar toda…

Jackson le acercó su cantimplora, llena de agua.

-Vamos, mujer ruda, bebe – sonrió – Te creía mas resistente, Vala. ¿Puede el desierto detener a la mejor luchadora de este brazo de la Galaxia, tal vez?

-No me fastidies, Daniel – la chica tomó un larguísimo trago del preciado liquido, mientras lo miraba de soslayo – Te recuerdo que todavía estoy en posición de enseñarte un par de cosas…

-No me digas – se mofó Jackson, divertido.

-Así es… Todavía no conoces todo sobre mí, para empezar. ¡Estas de broma si crees que algo como esto puede vencerme! Me he enfrentado a cosas peores, ya puedes apostarlo – hizo una pausa. Volvió a beber - ¿Este desierto? No es nada para mí.

-Me imagino. _Este_… ¿Me puedes devolver la cantimplora ahora?

-¿_Hum_? – Vala aparentó no escucharlo mientras bebía otro sorbo largo.

-Que si puedes devolverme la cantimplora… ¡Vala! _**¡Te estas tomando mi agua!**_

-Ups – la chica se la entregó, pero lamentablemente, ya estaba vacía – Ay, lo siento, Daniel. De veras – se disculpó, conteniendo las risitas. Jackson la fulminó con la mirada – Bueno… ¡No nos quedemos aquí! Mira, el resto empezó a marchar… ¡Vamos, vamos!

Vala se paró, escondiendo la cara de las enormes ganas de reírse que tenia, avanzando rápido para unirse al resto de sus compañeros que habían reanudado el viaje.

-Algún día de estos, juro que… ¡_Omg_! – murmuró Jackson, arrojando el envase vacío a la arena y yendo tras ella.

El final del camino vino pronto.

Ante el SG-1 se levantaba un precario pueblito. Examinándolo con la ayuda de unos potentes binoculares, desde la cima de una duna, Mitchell no encontró nada sospechoso entre sus habitantes.

-Es por aquí – dictaminó Carter. La computadora en sus manos zumbaba, como un montón de abejas dentro de un panal.

-¿Segura?

-Creo que si…

-Entonces, estemos listos, por si las moscas. Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Un súbito movimiento de arena se produjo a escasos centímetros de donde estaban. Teal'c fue el primero en advertir que algo no iba bien… y que se pondría peor.

-¡CUIDADO!

Una especie de larga cola de acero, terminada en un aguijón con punta de diamante, salió disparada desde debajo de tierra. Con una velocidad de pesadilla, se incrustó en el pecho de un soldado y lo atravesó, matándolo en el acto.

-¡Nos atacan! – Mitchell retrocedió, apuntando en dirección en donde la cola había salido.

No tardo en reaparecer… acompañada de una autentica mole de puro metal y múltiples patas que se retorció bajo el Sol suspendido en el cielo.

¿Cómo describir aquello que salio a enfrentar a los humanos? Sin duda alguna, se trataba de otro robot agresor, pero a diferencia del primero, éste se encontraba transformado en un escorpión gigante.

**¡Un escorpión metalizado cuya cola de diamante descendía en contra de otro soldado mas, para matarlo destrozando su pecho! **

El SG-1 no esperó a que otra vida fuera cegada y contraatacó. El Coronel comprendió que habían caído en medio de una emboscada cuidadosamente bien planeada por su misterioso enemigo. Quizás el StarGate ni siquiera estuviera allí…

Eso no importaba en ese momento. Abriendo fuego, las balas perforadoras funcionaron bien al principio, impactando sobre la resistente criatura y abriéndole tajos en su lustrosa superficie. Pero para su desgracia, luego, el ente se defendió utilizando sus mortíferas manos similares a pinzas… y ya resultó prácticamente imposible volver a sorprenderlo.

Asediados por el enemigo, el SG-1 huyo en dirección del poblado, en un intento de parapetarse entre sus casas y rearmar un frente de defensa contra el mecanoide.

Los lugareños escaparon apenas los americanos arribaron al lugar. Mitchell no pudo saber si era por el miedo que le profesaban a todo lo que venia del país del norte o si era por la presencia del monstruo de acero que ya venia tras ellos, arrasando con todo a su paso.

-¡Sabían que veníamos! – gritó Jackson, cuando sus compañeros y él se colocaron en lugares estratégicos - ¡Nos pusieron una trampa!

-¡Eres el maestro de la obviedad, Daniel! – se quejó Vala, tratando de disparar a la criatura desde su posición.

-¡Esto esta muy mal! ¡Las balas no funcionan como esperábamos! – respondió el Coronel, haciéndose oír a través del ruido de los disparos.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Necesitamos munición pesada! – Mitchell extrajo de su uniforme un comunicador. Con frenesí, contactó con el Pentágono - ¡Aquí Coronel Cameron Mitchell, del SG-1, Pentágono! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Ya!

-_Aquí Pentágono, Coronel. Copiado. Tenemos su posición. Los refuerzos van en camino_ – anunció una voz desde el otro lado – _Hemos alertado al portaaviones mas cercano a ustedes… ¡Enviaran una escuadra de cazas en este instante!_

-¡Afirmativo! – Mitchell apagó el comunicador. Se dirigió a Carter - ¡Ya viene la caballería!

-¡Ojala lleguen a tiempo!

**¡BOOOM! **

La explosión arrasó con los tejados de varias casas. El escorpión exhibía ahora otra arma de su arsenal: **un potente rayo de partículas**.

Varios soldados perecieron reduciéndose a átomos, dejando solo al SG-1 en la escena de la acción. Fue en ese momento que el robot profirió las primeras palabras desde que el combate comenzó, demostrando que también era un ser inteligente, capaz de comunicarse cuando quería.

-¡Humanos! ¡Ríndanse! – dijo- ¡Scorponok se lo ordena! ¡Si no la hacen, en este instante destruiré totalmente este poblado y aniquilare a todos sus habitantes!

Un zumbido atravesó el cielo. Los cazas enviados por orden del Pentágono habían llegado. Sin perder el tiempo, vomitaron fuego a base de misiles sobre el monstruo. Uno tras uno cayó encima de él, provocando una cadena de explosiones que ennegreció el aire con un humo rancio.

Mirando con cierta esperanza en la distancia, el SG-1 espero a que eso bastara para abatir al enemigo…

-¡Dios! ¡Se mueve todavía! – exclamó Carter.

Levantándose sobre si mismo, Scorponok pasó a su forma de robot humanoide. Algunas partes de su cuerpo de metal estaban destrozadas, pero en el completo, estaba **intacto**. Los ataques de los cazas no habían acabado con sus enfermizas ganas de aniquilarlo todo.

Dirigiendo su rayo de partículas sobre los aviones, los incineró completamente. Todos cayeron en picado a tierra, acabando con cualquier rastro de salvación para los humanos.

-Estamos perdidos – dijo Jackson.

-¡No!

Teal'c saltó de su escondite. Aprovechándose de la distracción del robot al destruir aviones, apuntó su Lanza hacia la cola que todavía le colgaba en dirección de la espalda. El rayo de energía la alcanzó y se la arrancó de cuajo, provocando en su dueño una agudísima exclamación de dolor.

-¡Pagaras por esto, insecto!

Scorponok levantó una mano del tamaño de un pequeño peñasco, listo para aplastar al Jaffa. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otra surgió de algún rincón e hizo impacto en su horripilante rostro, arrojándolo lejos.

Con sorpresa, Teal'c miro a su salvador, quedándose mudo. **¡Se trataba de otro robot, igual de alto que el agresor! **

El recién llegado, al percatarse de su asombro, le sonrió… luego, procedió a atacar a Scorponok con una suerte de rifle láser que parecía llevar consigo.

Ante los atónitos ojos del SG-1, mas robots como aquel llegaron, descendiendo de una pequeña nave que flotaba en el aire (_pequeña_ era una forma de decir; al igual que los autómatas, media un considerable tamaño grande) y entraron en escena, uniéndose al otro en su ataque contra el agresor.

Entre todos, rodearon a Scorponok y descargaron poderosos rayos láser que terminaron por derrotarlo, reduciéndolo a pedazos de metal calcinado y humeante.

-Increíble – murmuró Carter, mirando aquello.

Formando una fila, con toda su monumental estatura, los Autobots esperaron a que su líder, Optimus Prime, bajara de la nave y se uniera a ellos…

Así lo hizo, juntándose con sus camaradas y saludando a los humanos que, invariablemente, se veían envueltos en tan singular conflicto.

-Saludos, terrestres. Soy Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots…

**Continuara… **


	3. Tres

**STARGATE VS TRANSFORMERS**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO 3**

DESIERTO DE KATAR, CERCA DE IRAK.

El gran tamaño de aquellos robots provocaba un sentimiento inmediato de abrumamiento en el SG-1. Comparados con ellos, los humanos apenas llegaban hasta una pequeña parte de lo que aquellas moles de acero median en realidad, estirados así como estaban hacia el cielo.

Las palabras de aquél que parecía su líder, el llamado Optimus Prime, fueron dirigidas al grupo con una voz profunda y para nada mecánica. Era una voz que invitaba a confiar… que inspiraba respeto y admiración de alguna clase.

Tanto Mitchell como Carter, Jackson, Teal'c y Vala, se miraron sin saber exactamente como reaccionar. Estaba más que claro que los recién llegados habían salvado sus vidas de una muerte segura en aquella emboscada, pero… ¿No eran robots ellos también, al fin de cuentas? ¿Y no fueron, justamente, robots quienes tantas penurias les causaran en este último tiempo?

_¿Se podía confiar en estos? _

-Coronel Cameron Mitchell – dijo Optimus, encogiéndose hacia él. Su cuerpo rojo y azul refulgió cuando el Sol le dio de lleno – líder del SG-1… En nombre de los Autobots, te saludo.

Al oír aquello, Mitchell tomó una decisión. Desoyendo las advertencias de sus amigos, se acercó al Transformer y extendió una mano. Prime respondió con el mismo gesto, teniendo cuidado al hacerlo. La mano entera del robot podía aplastar al terráqueo con solo proponérselo, si no tomaba recaudos.

-¿Son ustedes alienígenas, cierto? – preguntó el Coronel, después del saludo.

-Somos organismos autónomos del planeta Cybertron… Si.

-Autónomos – Carter se acercó a Prime, fascinada – Entes maquinas con conciencia de si mismos e inteligencia superior. Asombroso…

-Son robots. Entendimos el punto – dijo Vala, de brazos cruzados. Pese a que aquellos seres tenían buenas intenciones de primeras, la chica tenía sus reservas al respecto.

-¿Cómo es que nos conocen? – inquirió Jackson.

-Es una larga historia, pero… los hemos estado observando desde hace cierto tiempo. Tenemos una amplia base de datos con nosotros que registran sus aventuras y sus misiones StarGate – Optimus señaló a sus camaradas – Ellos son parte de mi "tropa"… Este es mi primer oficial, Jazz…

-¿Qué tal? – el aludido levantó la mano, a modo de saludo.

-…El especialista en armas y mi segundo al mando hoy por hoy, Ironhide…

-Pese a mi nombre, no me digan "cabeza dura"*, por favor… son la clase de chistes que odio – retrucó el robot. Sus compañeros rieron.

***(Ironhide. Traducido, seria "Cabeza de Acero". El chiste es obvio. Nota del Autor) **

-…Nuestro "medico" oficial, Ratchet…

-Encantado de conocerlos – dijo, juntando las manos y haciéndole a los humanos una reverencia estilo saludo japonés.

-El doc siempre tan atento con las costumbres – se mofó un robot amarillo cuyo tamaño no era parecido al de sus amigos. Curiosamente, era el más bajito de todos los presentes.

-Bien… él es Bumblebee… Es el mas joven de todos – se disculpó Optimus.

-Y a mucha honra, jefe – Bumblebee le sonrió a Carter. La Coronel le devolvió la sonrisa, divertida.

-Uno de ustedes se robo nuestro StarGate… - empezó Mitchell, lo que provocó una reacción inmediata de fastidio de parte de los Autobots.

-Calma. No ha querido ofendernos – explicó Optimus – Recuerden que él no lo sabe.

-¿El que?

-El ladrón no pertenece a nuestro grupo, Coronel. Trabaja para el bando del enemigo… nuestros rivales, comandandos por el infame Megatron, desde luego.

-Oímos ese nombre antes. ¿Quién es?

Prime hizo una seña a Ironhide. El gran Transformer asintió y sacó de alguna parte una esfera de metal, la cual activó, proyectando a los terrestres unas imágenes en hologramas de Cybertron, el mundo de donde venían.

-Una vez fuimos una raza unida – relató Optimus – Compartíamos el mismo planeta y nuestros destinos parecían casi unidos, pero la ambición pudo mas. Algunos creyeron que el poder se debía ganar con la fuerza bruta y que nuestra especie tenia que gobernar la Galaxia… - hizo una pausa – Una facción de guerreros, abocada al mal, nació en ese momento… les llamamos DECEPTICONS.

La imagen del holograma cambió, mostrando la superficie arrasada de Cybertron. Era obvio que una guerra causó aquella destrucción.

-Su líder es Megatron, un maniático hambriento de poder. Muchas veces intentó destruirnos para hacerse con el control de todo, ya que mis Autobots y yo somos la única línea de defensa contra sus huestes. Y fracasó en todos sus intentos, desde luego… Pero la batalla tuvo durísimas consecuencias al no solo arruinar a nuestro planeta, sino también, el provocar el rápido debilitamiento de sus recursos energéticos existentes.

-Ya. Un mundo-maquina **necesita** energía para seguir funcionando – dedujo Carter.

-Exactamente.

Se produjo un nuevo cambio en la holoimagen. Ahora mostraba a cientos de robots entrando a una inmensa nave espacial de algún tipo.

-Mis Autobots y yo abordamos el Arca, una espacionave con la que se nos encargó la difícil tarea de hallar otro planeta con energía suficiente para salvar Cybertron. Desgraciadamente, Megatron y sus sirvientes nos persiguieron e interfirieron con nuestro curso…

Otro cambio. Ahora se veía al Arca estrellándose contra un volcán.

-Como resultado de eso, caímos en vuestra Tierra, donde permanecimos dormidos por más de un millón de años. Fue hasta que el volcán entró en erupción y reactivó la computadora de la nave, la cual, envió sondas registrando todo lo referente al sitio en donde nos encontrábamos. Fue ella la que nos revivió en última instancia, y nos dio la capacidad de alternar formas con los vehículos de la Tierra. Lamentablemente, no solo nosotros revivimos… nuestros enemigos también lo hicieron y escaparon para seguir sembrando el terror, aquí, en su mundo…

La proyección llegó a su fin. Con una lluvia de luces, el holograma se desvaneció. Ironhide guardó la esfera proyectora.

-Involuntariamente trajimos la guerra a la Tierra. Hace años que venimos luchando contra Megatron y los suyos – Optimus calló. Ahora era el tiempo de sus nuevos amigos humanos de evaluar toda la información vertida en ellos.

-Increíble – musitó Carter.

-Todo muy bonito e interesantísimo, Señor Robot, pero nada de eso explica por qué nos robaron nuestro StarGate – retrucó Vala - ¿Para que demonios podrían quererlo esos Decepti-como-sea-que-se-llamen?

-Estamos aislados, de alguna manera, de Cybertron. Tanto Autobots como Decepticons. Hace mucho que ignoramos la suerte corrida por los hermanos y amigos que todavía permanecen allí – suspiró Optimus – A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, nunca pudimos volver a comunicarnos con casa. Al igual que nosotros, Megatron debe haberlos observado detenidamente por todo este tiempo. Sin duda, ha decidido robar su StarGate con el único fin de contactar con Cybertron.

-¿Y cual es el problema, entonces? Digo, si ese tipo es tan terrible como dicen, ¿no seria mejor que se fuera? – razonó Vala.

-No entiendes – Optimus meneó la cabeza negativamente – Megatron quiero no solo dominar Cybertron… ansia quedarse con la Tierra también.

-La Tierra tiene sobrados recursos energéticos de todas clases – intervino Ironhide – Megatron lo sabe y se niega terminantemente a abandonarlos. Utilizara vuestro StarGate para tender un puente espacial con el que traer más ejércitos y poder así dominar este planeta.

-Por mas que lo intentase, seria inútil – dijo Teal'c – Se requiere un StarGate del otro lado para abrir una vía. Si no existe, seria inútil.

-Cybertron tenía un StarGate. Se hallaba bajo la superficie del planeta y nuestros ancestros lo usaban para atravesar el espacio. Quedó inutilizado debido a la nula energía para activarlo, cuando la guerra estalló. Después de eso, nuestra ciencia resolvió utilizar astronaves para surcar el Cosmos – explicó Ratchet.

-Si Megatron enlaza su StarGate con el de Cybertron, nada podrá detenerlo – Optimus tomó la palabra otra vez – No solo seria el fin de la Humanidad, sino el inicio de una era de terror sin par en el Universo. ¡Debemos detenerlo! Pero no podemos hacerlo solos… Es vuestra ayuda la que solicitamos.

Mitchell asintió. Había escuchado todo en el más completo silencio y ahora entendía que les correspondía a ellos tomar una decisión. Se volvió hacia su grupo y hablaron por un rato en voz baja, hasta que…

-Muy bien. Tenemos una respuesta a eso, grandote – dijo.

Optimus esperó.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!

El rastro del StarGate en Katar resulto, en efecto, falso. Una charada implantada por los Decepticons para enviar al SG-1 a las garras de la muerte (o de Scorponok, que venia a ser lo mismo).

Aclarado este punto, los Autobots ayudaron a los humanos a retornar a USA. Entre todos, penetraron en el refugio secreto de los Transformers en la Tierra desde hacia años: El Arca.

A su llegada a ese lugar, ambos equipos, tanto el de acero y cables como el de carne y sangre, se dispusieron a averiguar dónde los Decepticons tenían en verdad el Portal. En qué sitio lo habían transportado…

Los esfuerzos conjuntos dieron resultados. Gracias a ellos, pudieron localizar la nueva guarida del enemigo, enclavada en una mina abandonada a pocos kilómetros de una gran ciudad norteamericana.

Conociendo esto, el operativo de rescate dio inicio.

* * *

INTERIOR DE UNA MINA ABANDONADA.

A POCOS KILOMETROS DE UNA CIUDAD. MAS TARDE…

El StarGate había sido montado en el centro de una bóveda excavada en roca, iluminada por un millar de lámparas artificiales colocadas en los rincones.

Rodeándolo, los Decepticons disponían todo para su activación, bajo la atenta mirada de su sombrío comandante en jefe.

Sonriendo con una malevolencia sin límites, Megatron se entretenía pensando en la hora de su triunfo máximo. Una vez que recontactara con Cybertron, la balanza de aquella lucha cósmica contra sus enemigos de siempre se inclinaría irremediablemente a su favor.

-Todo listo, oh, poderoso Megatron – dijo Starscream, su Lugarteniente, acercándosele – Cuando des la orden, procederemos a la activación del Portal.

Megatron observó a su subalterno con frialdad. Sabia que bajo aquella zalamería de servilismo bullía un inmenso sentimiento de rencor y ambición.

Conocía muy bien a Starscream, por lo que no se permitió disfrutar del tono adulador de aquel bufón. Dirigiéndose a otro de sus servidores, ordenó:

-Procede, Soundwave.

-Como órdenes, Megatron.

El StarGate se activó. El primer símbolo fue ingresado.

El líder de los Decepticons rió a carcajadas mientras los símbolos restantes iban siendo colocados uno a uno en su sitio. ¡Pronto vería realizados sus sueños! El poder total le esperaba…

Un grito del vigía proveniente de la entrada a la cueva rompió el clima de victoria anticipada. Con fastidio, Megatron se preguntó qué diablos ocurría.

-¡Han llegado los Autobots! – dijo, a los gritos.

-No - Megatron apretó los puños, furioso - ¡No, no, no! **¡No ahora!**

-¡Mi señor! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos con el marcado de símbolos? – inquirió Starscream, pero Megatron ya no lo oía. Poseído por una furia sin igual, abandonó su puesto y saltó a hacerles frente a los intrusos.

Starscream lo observó marcharse. Se volvió hacia el Decepticon llamado Soundwave y le dijo:

-Suspende la activación.

El otro se lo quedó mirando, perplejo.

-Pero Megatron dijo…

-¡Yo soy el Segundo al mando! ¡Obedece! ¡Se suspende la activación! – Starscream alargó su mano y presionó unos controles. El StarGate paró de girar – Y ahora, veremos quien gana en esta lucha… si nuestro querido jefe o esos intrusos – sonrió, burlón – Será interesante ver el resultado de todo esto.

"_Principalmente, si tengo suerte y Megatron queda destruido en mitad del combate"_, pensó, secretamente, _"Lo cual me beneficiaria en extremo, convirtiéndome en el Comandante Supremo a mí"._

La caravana de vehículos motorizados se detuvo cerca de la entrada de la mina. Del gran camión que era la forma alterna de Optimus Prime, bajaron Mitchell y Carter. Tanto Jackson como Vala y Teal'c descendieron por su parte, de Bumblebee, quien estaba convertido en un Wollsvagen.

-Menuda forma de viajar – se quejo Vala, adolorida - ¡Eres un automóvil muy chico!

-Lo siento, señorita Mal Doran – se disculpó el Transformer, retornando a su forma de robot – Quizás hubiera preferido viajar con Jazz…

-¿Bromeas? No suelo viajar con tipos que escuchan una música tan horrible en la radio.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo el Country? – Jazz estaba indignado.

-Sin ofenderte, amigo, pero es horrible hasta el tuétano.

-Basta de tonterías – dijo Prime, también recuperando su forma de robot – Francamente hablando, Coronel, me hubiera gustado que se quedaran en el Arca. Se exponen a un peligro grandísimo al seguir aquí.

-Y yo te dije, grandote, que no es nuestro estilo huir ante los problemas – recalcó Mitchell, recargando su arma – Quédate tranquilo. Hemos sobrevivido a cosas más peores, puedes creerlo… Además, tú mismo lo dijiste. Nos necesitan para esto, así que…

Optimus asintió.

-Admiro profundamente su coraje, Coronel. Prepárense… ¡Aquí vienen los Decepticons!

Comandados por Megatron, los Decepticons emergieron del interior de la mina como un enjambre de abejas asesinas, dispuestos a dar pelea.

Se produjo entonces una escena dantesca: docenas de poderosos robots se batían a duelo a base de golpes de puños y disparos láser.

Esquivando a los titanes en combate, el SG-1 se abrió camino al interior de la mina apoyándose en sus convencionales armas, que si bien no herían profundamente a los Decepticons, si los obligaba a dispersarse o retroceder…

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – gritaba Mitchell, llenando de plomo con su metralleta a sus adversarios - ¡Abran paso, abran paso! ¡Retrocedan del camino, pedazos de chatarra con patas!

En otro frente de la batalla, Megatron se las veía cara a cara con su eterno rival de siempre… y no estaba contento.

-¡Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez, Megatron! – lo reprendió Optimus, propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro - ¡Pero se terminó! ¡Ahora, tu reino de terror llega a su fin!

-¡Estas demente! – replicó el Decepticon, dándole una patada en el pecho - ¡Eres tú el que acabará reducido a circuitos chamuscados por esta osadía!

Megatron apuntó con su cañón de fusión, el arma que llevaba incorporada en uno de sus brazos, contra Prime y disparó. El Autobot esquivó el rayo violeta y con una llave de lucha logró someter y arrojar a su archirival al suelo.

-¡Se terminó! – dijo, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Jamás! – el Decepticon se lo sacó de encima con un empellón. En ese momento, antes de retornar la pelea, recordó algo - ¿Dónde están esos sucios humanos que te acompañaban?

-¡Olvídate de ellos! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

Megatron rió.

-¡Prime! ¡Me conmueves! ¿De veras esperas que caiga en esta trampa? ¡Sé que tus humanos están adentro, intentando arruinar mis planes, mientras nosotros luchamos aquí! Pero eso se acaba AHORA – dijo y volteó a Optimus de un golpe para luego, correr hacia en interior de la mina, ignorando completamente el pandemoniun desatado a su alrededor.

-¡No! – exclamó Optimus, yendo tras él.

Dentro de la mina, el SG-1 llegó ante el anillo del StarGate. Carter fue la primera en correr hacia el panel de control de las maquinas que lo activaban.

-Llegamos a tiempo, parece – declaró – Interrumpieron la secuencia de marcado de símbolos.

-Menos mal. Muy bien, ahora debemos… - la orden de Mitchell murió en su boca. Una figura de tamaño ciclópeo, constituida por un par de alas de metal que le sobresalían por la espalda, salió de un rincón para hacerles frente.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – se mofó Starscream, apuntándoles con dos cañones láser – ¡Un puñado de sucias sabandijas terrestres! Que afortunado que soy… ¡Con las ganas que tenia de matar a algunos de ustedes!

-¡Yo no estaría tan seguro, hojalata parlanchina! – le espetó Vala, sosteniendo sobre sus hombros un Lanzamisiles - ¡Dile adiós a tu petulante cara, payaso!

Vala apretó el gatillo. Un misil atravesó el aire y chocó contra el Decepticon, haciéndolo volar en pedazos.

-¡En el blanco! – festejó la chica, contenta.

-¡Vala! ¡No gastes las municiones! – la retó Jackson - ¡Esos misiles son solo para caso extremo!

-Bueno… ¿No estamos en un caso extremo, eh?

-¡Dejen de discutir! ¡Tenemos otra visita inesperada! – Mitchell señaló a un furibundo Megatron, quien entraba en el lugar con su cañón listo para destruir.

-¡Mueran, humanos! _¡Mueran!_

-¡No!

Hubo un destello de luz.

Solo la figura protectora de Optimus Prime salvo a los humanos de perecer atomizados. Saltando en el último momento, el Autobot se interpuso entre el Decepticon y ellos, deteniendo el rayo… con un alto precio.

…_Con su placa pectoral semi-carbonizada, Prime cayó al piso, largando chispas… _

-¡Optimus! – gritó Mitchell, corriendo hacia él.

-Argh… Huyan… ¡Váyanse! – jadeó el Transformer, herido - ¡No podrán detener a Megatron!

-¡De ninguna manera te dejaremos! – el Coronel alzó su arma y descargó una lluvia de balas sobre la amenazante figura del villano.

_Nada ocurrió. _

-Oh. ¡Cuánto valor sin sentido! Cuanto coraje… en vano – Megatron rió - ¡Patéticas bolsas de carne! Me divertiré aplastándolas lentamente, como a un par de insectos chillones…

-¡Piensalo de nuevo, maniático! – Vala utilizó el Lanzamisiles una vez más. El cohete se estrelló contra Megatron, haciéndolo retroceder. Humo y fuego, mezclados con chispas eléctricas emergieron de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no había estallado como el otro. Sonriendo torvamente, comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, con la clara intención de despedazarla.

…En ese momento, a Carter se le ocurrió una idea…

-¡Sigue disparando! ¡Entretenlo todo lo que puedas! – le gritó a Vala, mientras reactivaba la secuencia de marcado del StarGate, pulsando los controles de las computadoras que lo controlaban.

Vala obedeció. Otro misil mas se precipitó contra el Decepticon… y otro… y otro…

Uno a uno, los símbolos fueron ingresando, hasta el último. Cuando a Vala solo le quedaba un cohete, el Portal se abrió con su clásica explosión luminosa.

-¡Ahora! ¡Dispara! ¡Empujalo al StarGate!

A través de una cortina de humo y chispas, Megatron estiraba la mano contra la chica, listo para destrozarla. Vala cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo por última vez.

_¡THK! _

-¡Se atrancó! – dijo, viéndosele venir encima la muerte convertida en una garra de acero.

-¡Muere!

-¡No! – Prime se levantó. Herido y todo como estaba, volvió a interponerse entre su Némesis y la muchacha. Haciendo acopio de una fuerza singular, fue él quien empujó al Decepticon por el resplandeciente agujero del Portal.

Megatron rugió… y como ultimo acto mientras se desvanecía, arrojó un rayo de su cañón, el cual rebotó contra el borde del StarGate y provocó una violentísima descarga eléctrica en la bóveda.

El show de luces duró un segundo. Cuando terminó, con un siseo, el umbral espacial colapsó.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Jackson, acercándose a Vala.

Como toda respuesta, la joven lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo. Estaba temblando de los nervios.

-_Este_… Vala… _Yo_… hum…

-Ya, ya… No te acostumbres a esto, Daniel – la muchacha se separó rápidamente de él, sonrojada. Volvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Claro… claro… Como tú digas, je.

Los Autobots ganaron la contienda.

Desaparecido Megatron, el resto de los Decepticons huyó, abandonando el campo de batalla.

Ayudando a Optimus a salir de la mina, Ratchet se ocupo de él.

-Nada serio, realmente - declaró el eficiente medico Transformer, mientras revisaba la quemadura - Nada que no se cure con algunos días de reposo en el Arca, eso si.

-Como siempre, tan directo, Ratchet – bromeó Prime. Miró a sus compañeros, tanto los mecánicos como los humanos – Le hemos dado una tremenda paliza a los Decepticons, hoy. Sin embargo, Megatron ha desaparecido… y no sabemos adonde fue.

-Por Megatron no te preocupes. Me encargue de él cuando hice el marcado – le confesó Carter – Lo envié a un planeta helado sin civilización alguna, que visitamos hace mucho. Supongo que apenas saliera del otro lado, quedó instantáneamente congelado… para toda la eternidad.

-Ruego por el bien de la Tierra y por el del Universo que así sea, amiga mía.

-Sin embargo, tengo… malas noticias respecto a la posibilidad de poder volver a contactar Cybertron con el StarGate… Desgraciadamente, cuando Megatron hizo su ultimo disparo, fulminó parte de la memoria del Portal – la Coronel meneó la cabeza, angustiada – Lo lamento, Optimus, pero… se borraron los símbolos que representaban a tu planeta. Es imposible volver a abrir un camino hacia allí.

Se produjo el silencio. Prime suspiró.

-Sin sacrifico, no hay victoria – dijo, a la final – Les estamos eternamente agradecidos por la ayuda que nos han brindado y respetamos enormemente vuestro valor. Les devolveremos el StarGate y reparáremos los daños ocasionados por el enemigo.

-Los agradecimientos son nuestros. Por todo – Mitchell sonrió - ¡Hemos vivido la aventura de nuestras vidas en estas ultimas horas!

-Si. Y esperamos profundamente NO repetirla jamás, gracias – dijo Vala, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jackson le dio un codazo.

-Oiganme todos: que esta alianza entre humanos y Transformers no sea olvidada NUNCA – Optimus se dirigió a sus camaradas Autobots - ¡Desde este momento, más allá de todo, somos HERMANOS! – proclamó, levantando una mano y cerrándola en forma de puño, como juramento.

El resto de los Autobots asintieron y también elevaron al cielo sus puños.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Juntos! – exclamaron.

-¡Hasta el día en que Todos Volvamos a Ser Uno!

Mitchell levantó su mano, uniéndose al peculiar juramento.

-¡Hasta el día en que Todos Volvamos a Ser Uno!

* * *

_Por el momento, la balanza en esta guerra cósmica se inclinó a nuestro favor._

_Los Decepticons sufrieron una humillante derrota, pero es de esperar que se repongan. _

_Volverán, de eso no hay dudas._

_Cuando lo hagan, ahí estaremos, para plantarles cara._

_Casi a nuestro pesar, la Tierra y sus habitantes se convirtieron en nuestro hogar. Pese a que vivimos al margen, consideramos a la raza humana una especie digna y fascinante, que poco a poco, aprende el difícil camino de la evolución, un camino muchas veces salpicado de escollos._

_He sido testigo de su valor, del coraje y la tenacidad que tienen. _

_Los he visto sobreponerse a las adversidades y continuar adelante. Con miedo, si, pero al fin de cuentas, seguir adelante, ya que es lo único que se puede hacer. _

_Aunque somos de mundos muy diferentes, distintos y distanciados años luz el uno del otro, tal y como en nuestro caso, hay mas de lo que los ojos pueden ver en ellos… _

_Soy Optimus Prime. Líder de los Autobots. _

…_Y estoy muy orgulloso de que mis mejores amigos sean HUMANOS. _

**FIN**


End file.
